Administrativa
The way adulthood is determined. Adulthood is determined by age. Adulthood is determined by a test. Everyone is considered an adult. Adulthood is determined by religion. --- Public financing of political campaigns All candidates receive public funds, and can still accept donations. Campaigns are never publicly financed. Candidates that accept public funds cannot accept donations. Candidates receive public funds unless they have raised more than a certain amount of money. The government decides which candidates can receive public funds on a case-by-case basis. All candidates receive public funds but are not allowed to accept donations. --- Government policy concerning granting citizenship. Citizenship is gained by passing a qualifying exam. Citizenship is granted only to landowners. Citizenship is granted based on race/religion/gender. Citizenship is granted to all nationals. --- Legality of multiple citizenship Multiple citizenship is allowed, but must be registered. Multiple citizenship is allowed without further regulations. Government permission is required for multiple citizenship. Multiple citizenship is not allowed, the country's citizenship is exclusive. Multiple citizenship is not allowed, and considered a criminal offense. --- Structure of the Executive branch. The Head of State and Head of Government are two separate officials. The Head of State is also Head of Government. The Head of State is hereditary and symbolic; the Head of Government chairs the cabinet. --- The salaries of members of parliament and/or government Members of parliament and/or government are entitled to a comparatively large salary. Members of parliament and/or government are not entitled to a salary. Members of parliament and/or government are entitled to a nominal salary only. Members of parliament and/or government are entitled to a comparatively small salary. Members of parliament and/or government are entitled to a comparatively average salary. Members of parliament and/or government have all their expenses paid for by the state. Members of parliament and/or government receive the highest salaries in the country, far above the salaries of other citizens. --- Government-issued identity card policy. Citizens are not issued with identity cards. Citizens are issued with identity cards on a voluntary basis. All citizens are issued with identity cards but are not required to carry them. All citizens are issued with identity cards and are required to carry them at all times. --- The age at which a person is considered an adult (limited between 12 and 24). 18 --- The appointment of mayors Citizens elect their mayor directly in a local election. The Head of State oversees the appointment of all mayors. Mayors are elected by their municipal councils. The municipal councils exercise mayoral powers. --- Government policy concerning granting nationality. (national of this state without implication of having citizenship rights) Anyone receives nationality but immigrants must pass a test to gain nationality. Only those born to nationals become nationals. Only those born in this country or to nationals receive nationality. Anyone is able to claim nationality. --- Titles of Nobility No titles of nobility are granted or recognised, their use is forbidden. Titles of nobility are not granted, but their use is not forbidden. Titles of nobility may be granted only by the head of state. Titles of nobility may be granted only by the nation's religious leaders. Titles of nobility may be granted by the government and any other political body designated by it. --- Privileges of Nobility (if nobility is recognised by the government) Nobility confers titles and minor political rights, but no direct control over people or land, and can be hereditary. Nobility confers only titles and certain minor rights, but no political powers, and is not hereditary. Nobility confers only titles and certain minor rights, but no political powers, and can be hereditary. Nobility confers titles and minor political rights, but no direct control over people or land, and is not hereditary. Nobility confers major rights, but is not hereditary. Nobility confers major rights, and can be hereditary. --- Racial and religious registration of nationals The government does not require nationals to register their race or religion All nationals are required to register as a member of a race All nationals are required to register their religion All nationals are required to register their race and religion